


Portent

by matrixaffiliate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, NOT Cursed Child Compliant!, Potter brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate
Summary: Albus Potter is on the verge of a breakthrough, so naturally, his brothers show up. NOT CURSED CHILD COMPLAINT but nothing I write is so no surprise there. For ThisIsMegz. Next-Gen fluff. One-shot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For ThisIsMegz who wanted Potter brothers fun! Luv you girl!

Albus Potter felt passionate about creating a world where wizards actually co-existed with the Muggle world rather than stick out like it's freaking Halloween. Since his father had more or less ended the war, it was far more common to see Muggle-borns maintaining their Muggle heritage through clothing and writing with pens rather than ink quills and things like that, but Al had dreams of making technology co-exist too.

His family had cell phones and computers, but at home they only worked in a special room in their house set up to keep the magic away. And Al's dad had put up a lot of amazing wards to make sure it would also be safe from the crazies who thought only Harry Potter cared about stopping toxic Pureblood thinking. Al practically lived in that room. Except when he was experimenting - that he did in his bedroom. He broke two cell phones experimenting to try and make them work with magic simply in the air around them before his mum had put her foot down. After that, Al started buying old used phones, tablets, and computers to experiment with and find a solution. But nothing seemed to work.

After graduating from Hogwarts, he badgered Aunt Hermione into helping him get into a Muggle university, and now that he was three years into studying how Muggles made everything work, he was really starting to feel like he was close to figuring out how to make Muggle technology work within the magical world. Al was all set up for an experiment that would put his newest idea to the test.

So naturally, his brothers showed up.

"What are you doing here?" Al glared at the two as they walked through his fireplace. "I have Muggles over from class all the time!"

"Teddy's an Auror," Jamie shrugged, "he can Obliviate them and no one but the three of us would know."

"Don't stress Al," Teddy grinned as he shoved Jamie's shoulder. "Ginny mentioned that you were usually free about now."

Leave it to his mum.

Al rolled his eyes. He'd created this time for experimenting and thus couldn't have his Muggle friends around. So when his mum had asked for a time she could drop by, he told her Thursday mornings were always open to her. Apparently, he had needed to emphasize that last part, because he certainly hadn't meant his brothers could drop in unannounced.

"What do you need? I'm in the middle of something." Al looked over at his bedroom where he kept everything. That way if any of his mates didn't buy his story of sleeping till noon on Thursday mornings he'd be able to close off his experiments – and his wand.

Jamie's eyes got huge though and he smirked in a way Al hadn't seen very often since Al's first year at Hogwarts. Al braced, that year had nearly derailed them; Teddy's letters were the only reason they sorted themselves out.

"What's her name, Al?"

Al blinked, then groaned as comprehension set in.

"Jamie, let me introduce you to my latest obsession," Al opened the door to his bedroom and winked at Teddy.

It was Jamie's turn to blink.

"He's experimenting, James," Teddy said with a teasing condescension.

"Thank you, Edward," Jamie put on a posh accent and bowed deeply to Teddy before flipping him off.

Merlin, Al had missed these two!

"If you want you can see what I'm doing." Al tried to keep the hope out of his voice.

Jamie and Teddy had usually pointed out the roadblocks of this path to him. They never really got it, both accepting the status quo of living in the magical world and finding parts of the Muggle world to visit from time to time. Or like the Potter's and most of the Weasley's, having a "Muggle room," as Aunt Hermione had dubbed it. But Al wanted more. Al didn't want to accept the status quo, he wanted to take away excuses for Muggle-borns losing their heritage, and the wizarding world not marrying Muggles very often. Al wanted to change their world, and he was starting with WiFi.

To his great surprise, Jamie marched right into his bedroom and sat on Al's unmade bed when an encouraging smile. "Show me what you got."

Teddy joined Jamie and Al waited for the cynical or pessimistic remark but none came. So he sat at his desk and picked up his wand. His testing was simply to keep the magic and the WiFi in the same airspace without the magic frying the router. His stacks of routers were piling up in his extendable charmed duffle bag under his bed though because magic was just so ridiculously erratic.

But today, Al had an idea.

WiFi traveled in nice predictable waves, whereas magic practically crackled everywhere it was harnessed. Al was trying to see if he could somehow control where around him the magic was pulled from, avoiding the imaginary waves he was drawing in his head. Yes, WiFi was traveling everywhere, but Al wanted to try pulling magic from the quantum level, in between these wonderful waves that connected him to everyone in the Muggle world.

Al's wand firmly in his hand, he took a deep breath and visualized what he was hoping to accomplish. He'd never tried to pull magic from specific tiny points in between the mesh of WiFi the router was broadcasting around him, but he was determined to try.

Al could feel the sweat starting to form on his brow as he watched the blinking LEDs on the router. If they went out, he knew he'd failed. His wand shook, both from the grip he had on it and from the immensely slow trickle of magic the seeped to it. It felt like time had stopped as Al kept pulling magic from pinpoints around him, but each tiny molecule of magic that he pulled kept the LEDs blinking, so he kept going. Finally, after an eternity and just barely enough magic, Al braced himself for the part that would tell him if he was on to something. He let a puff of red smoke escape his wand.

And the LEDs kept blinking.

Al stared a moment before jumping up out of his chair, knocking it to the floor, and whooping like Gryffindor just won the Quidditch cup. It wasn't until he turned around that he remembered he had an audience.

"It worked!" Al shouted at his brothers, who nodded but looked baffled. Al didn't care, he didn't want to have to explain what he had just done, right now he wanted to bask in the glow of that router's blinking LED lights.

"I vote we celebrate whatever just happened with breakfast," Teddy chuckled as Al grinned down at the still functioning router.

"Sounds amazing," Jamie agreed, jumping to his feet. "Great work, mate, you can explain what happened while we eat."

"My treat, lads," Al slid his wand into it's hidden holster, "I know just the spot."

It wasn't hard for Al to choose where to celebrate, because it was where he always went Thursdays after he was done experimenting. It was a small place, more like a hole in the wall that only served breakfast and lunch, with a long counter and only five small tables. It wasn't much but Al loved the food, and he rather enjoyed the company of the server that ran the counter on Thursdays as well.

"Al," Ellie grinned when he walked in, "I'll be right with you."

She hoisted her tray over her shoulder and went to the furthest table from the door.

Al ignored the look Jamie and Teddy shared and took his usual seat at the counter, gesturing for them to follow suit.

Ellie returned, mahogany hair not falling from her pinned back bun like it normally did when he showed up closer to lunch.

"Today was good," she leaned over the counter, her Canadian accent making him grin all the more.

"Yeah, really good," Al let himself enjoy their easiness for a moment longer before throwing in his two wild cards.

"Teddy, Jamie, this is Ellie. Ellie, these are my older brothers."

Ellie smiled, "Nice to meet you both, I would shake your hands but my boss would make me wash them and then lecture me about wasting time chatting up customers."

"Looks like you've already chatted up Al here," Jamie grinned.

Ellie's smile was easy as she winked at Al. "He's kind of cute, don't you think?"

"Where are you from, if you don't mind my asking?" Teddy asked. His eyes were calculating in that way Al had come to associate with his dad. Something about being an Auror was sure to be the cause.

"St. John's, Canada," she said it with a note of pride that made Al want to start her in on her stories about growing up on Newfoundland island.

But Teddy was playing Auror.

"What brings you here?"

"University," she shrugged. "I wanted to see the world but I only speak English and some French so I decided to start small."

Teddy grinned, "I should try and practice my French with you."

"No you shouldn't," Al shook his head, "you should order so Ellie can keep her job. You have a wife for your French practice."

Jamie made a cat call and Teddy shoved him off his stool while Al rolled his eyes before winking at Ellie.

"The usual, right?" She pulled out her pad and pen and began writing. "What about you two?"

Teddy and Jamie quickly looked up at the board above the counter where the menu was scrawled in scratchy handwriting before ordering. She winked at Al again before moving to turn in their orders to the cook.

"So," Jamie looked at Al, his eyebrows hidden in the signature messy Potter hair as he raised them in question.

Al grinned but said nothing.

"Ellie seems nice," Teddy tried.

Al nodded and sipped his water. This was fun. The last time he'd been into a girl and his brothers found out was Hogwarts and Jamie and Teddy had been able to ruffle his feathers with a wrong look. But that was nearly four years ago, and Al was far more confident now than he had been then.

It didn't hurt he was still riding the adrenaline rush from his successful experiment. The possibilities were too exciting to let his brothers dampen his mood.

"Okay kid brother," Jamie poked his arm, reaching around Teddy to do so, "spill about Ellie!"

"She's the Thursday waitress," Al shrugged.

"And," Jamie prompted, his eyebrows finally coming down from their hiding spot under his hair. Al chuckled. Allie complained about Jamie's ability to hide his eyebrows behind his hair, something about it making him irresistible - that had signaled the point where Al had stopped listening.

"And she and I talk on Thursdays when I come here after my experimenting." Al shrugged again, loving the way Jamie and Teddy shared a long look.

"Okay," Teddy drew the word out longer than normal before switching gears, "why don't you tell us what happened in your experiment this morning?"

Al went into an excited explanation about what had happened and the implications of it. Jamie and Teddy were even engaged while he rambled, asking questions and pushing for deeper understanding about different parts of the big picture Al saw every time he closed his eyes.

When Ellie came with their food he jumped as she set the plates down.

"I want to hear all about it," she smiled at him and leaned across the counter, "but they're short a cook back there so I'm trying to help out. Can I swing by after classes tonight?"

Al reached out and tucked a stay stand of hair behind her ear. "I'd love that."

Ellie's cheeks went crimson and Al resisted the urge to kiss her. She bit her lip before smiling at his brothers.

"Enjoy," and she winked at Al and then went to check on the other patrons.

"She knows where you live?" Teddy asked in the same way Al assumed undercover Aurors talked to each other.

"She does," he shrugged and cut into his omelet.

"Has she stopped by often?" Jamie's voice was low but he was watching Ellie as he asked.

"Frequently," Al nodded, trying to keep the grin on his face from going goofy.

In stark contrast, Teddy's face went serious. "Al, have you thought through this. I'm sure she's great, but do you think she'll be alright with you being a wizard? That's a lot for someone to handle, are you really thinking about how this could affect her?"

Al stared at his brother like he'd grown two heads, "Dad needs to demote you."

"Al, I'm not saying I disapprove, I'm just saying you need to think about her. She deserves that."

Al wanted to throw his plate at him, "You honestly don't see it?"

"Do you love her? Because if you even think that you do then you need to say something to her." Teddy's voice was as hard as his stare.

Al was flabbergasted, "Jamie, tell me you see it?"

Jamie sighed but shook his head. "Teddy's right, Al. If you really feel for her, you have to put all your cards on the table."

Al couldn't believe it. He knew his brothers were sometimes oblivious, but this was unbelievable.

"Teddy, look at her hair," Al gestured towards where Ellie stood at the other end of the counter, "and tell me you see it."

Teddy's eyes hardened and he didn't look at Ellie. "I'll get Ginny involved, Al."

Al shook his head and huffed, "Sort of hard to have that discussion you're talking about when it isn't relevant." He stabbed his omelet hard. They were so dumb sometimes!

"Of course it's relevant, Al," Jamie defended, but Al held up his hand.

"Stop, give me a second," he stood and walked over to where Ellie was to whisper in her ear. She laughed and placed a kiss on his cheek. Then she followed him back to where his brothers sat.

"I want you both to know you'll never live this down," she grinned before pulling the stick that had been holding her bun in place out and placing it on the counter.

Al grinned, Ellie's wand was so beautifully crafted it was art. It was also why she got away with wearing it as a hair accessory.

Teddy and Jamie started at it before looking up to stare at her.

"Now I've got work to do," Ellie picked her wand back up and twisted it back into her hair, "but please know that I'm totally calling home about this." She kissed Al full on the mouth before heading back into the kitchen.

"Satisfied?" Al asked with a smug smile as he dug into his omelet. It suddenly tasted so much better than it had a moment ago.

Teddy and Jamie exchanged a long look.

"Dad really should demote you," Jamie finally shrugged before cursing as Teddy pushed him off the stool again.

Al chuckled. His brothers showing up had been unexpected, but he was definitely glad they had now. Ellie would laugh her tail off about this with him after their classes, and he couldn't wait to hear that sound.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you liked Portent, head over to my new story posted today. Salient is the story of Al and Ellie. It’s a multi-chapter that will update every other week. I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
